


Things Worth Stealing

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has never written a love letter before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Worth Stealing

Parker has never written a love letter before. It was one of those things people did, Parker has just never had the need. But now she's thinking about it. Sophie's good at love letters. Parker knows because it was part of their last Con. Sophie wax eloquent on it and Nate missed all the implications. Parker's surprised that if she got it Nate didn't. It happens. Men she figures, are often unaware. Parker's generally okay with that, only not right now. Parker's never recieved a love letter either. She's never wanted one before. But Sophie's right, even with all her not-fully-stated insinuation.

There's something in the act of writing things on paper. Visible and delible. It's like daimonds, only more directly verbose. Parker appreciates daimonds as much as the next girl. She's had, returned, and sometimes kept, several. She's never gotten a love letter. She's never stolen a love letter. Parker doesn't want to have to steal something that should be directly given. It sort of negates the point. But maybe theirs is a peculiar courtship. Stealing love letters might be expected. Parker can't tell if this is intentional. Here she is, and there is the white envelope with her name on it. No address, no stamp, it's just sitting on his desk. It's waiting right there for her to take it. But that would be stealing, which is *not* the point of love letters. Maybe it's just about her. Maybe it says something horrible. Maybe she's meant to steal it and it will all blow up in her face and this could never, never work. Parker hangs there a moment contemplating. Hanging upside down from the ceiling is kind of her specialty. It's a peaceful way to think.

Curiosity killed the cat. Parker never particularly liked cats, but they call them cat-burglers for a reason. Parker once attempted to steal a cat when she was younger, just to justify the phrase. This time Parker decides the envelope is far more interesting. She drops down lightly and snatches up the envelope. No sirens go off. She's not caught in a spotlight. Everything is as it was. Satisified Parker heads back to her air vent to read. When she opens it, the world doesn't end. There are a lot of bits crossed out and at least three different colors of pens. There's also a rather extensive doodle of a pac man maze, Mrs. Pacman included.

It reads

_~~Dear~~ , ~~Hi~~ , ~~Salutations~~ , Dear, _

_Parker_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this but ~~Recently we've been~~ _

_I honestly would be willing to hang upside down on the side of a multistory building for you, just to see you smile._

_...._

And that's it. The rest of the page is incomprehensible. It still makes Parker feel warm and fuzzy inside. It's a new feeling, one she's growing to enjoy more and more every time she gets it. Parker thinks she loves love letters. Next time she'll convince him to mail it.


End file.
